This invention relates to an automatic transfer mechanism for use in forging machines. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,657, disclosed an arrangement made such that transfer bars can be moved in three different directions, each direction being substantially perpendicular to the other two directions.
There is disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Patent a transfer for use in forging machines having a plurality of die stations comprising a beam assembly including a pair of substantially parallel beams extending past said die stations, each being adapted to support gripper means for gripping blanks to be transferred between said die stations, said beams being supported for operation through a cycle including movements in three different directions, each direction of movement being substantially perpendicular to the other two directions of movements, and three independent driving means operable in timed relationship so as to move said beams in the manner such that the movement produced by each driving means is not adversely affected by the operation of the other driving means, each being operable to move said beams in one of said directions.
In the device of the above-mentioned patent, however, there is not provided an enough space to accommodate loading and unloading means because of its construction per se.